Heroes : La rencontre
by Faneva07
Summary: Bonjour, cher lecteurs ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction, j'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Elle rassemble les personnages d'Heroes et de Harry Potter dans une histoire fantastique. Bonne lectur
1. Chapter 1

HEROES :

LA RENCONTRE

_Bonjour, chers lecteurs ! Avant de commencer à lire cette fanfiction, voici un avant-goût de ce qui vont attends dans les pages qui suivent. _

_Cette histoire rassemble les personnages de deux univers différents : d'abord, vous l'aurez deviné à la lecture du titre, ceux de la série américaine Heroes, qui m'a littéralement passionné ; puis, ceux d'Harry Potter, dont je suis également un grand fan._

_ Situons les faits : le début de l'histoire correspond à la fin de la saison 1 de Heroes que j'ai fait correspondre à la fin du 6__ème__ tome d'Harry Potter. _

_Introduction __: Sylar, le tueur en série, a réussit, grâce au don d'Issac Mendez, à peindre une toile mettant en scène un combat entre lui et Peter Petrelli, le frère de Nathan Petrelli, récemment élu président des Etats-Unis. Pendant ce temps, Parkman et Bennett tentent de neutraliser le système de localisation de l'agence Lindermann. Après avoir livré bataille, ils parviennent à s'introduire à l'endroit voulu. Mais l'agent Parkman se rend compte que le système de localisation que Bennett tenait à tout prix à éliminer n'est autre que la petite Maggie, la petite fille qu'il avait sauvé des griffes de Sylar pendant une enquête, et qui semblait posséder le don de localiser tout individu vivant sur Terre. De plus, le docteur Suresh intervint et parvint à raisonner tous le monde en expliquant le rôle important de la fillette pour retrouver Sylar, qui s'avéra se trouver au bas de la tour ou ils étaient. A ce moment, Jessica Sanders et D.L. Hawpkins s'introduisirent dans le bureau de M.Linderman, fermement décidés à retrouver leur fils que ce dernier a kidnappé. Rapidement, la situation dégénère. Jessica redevient Nikki après que D.L. ait tué Linderman. Au pied de la tour, Peter et Sylar se retrouvent face à face. Sylar prend rapidement le dessus, mais Nikki intervint et assène un violent coup au tueur en série, qu'Hiro, après s'être téléporté, achève d'un coup de sabre. Mais Peter se rend rapidement compte qu'il devient incontrôlable et va exploser, et son frère, Nathan, s'envole avec lui dans le ciel afin d'éviter la destruction de New-York._

TOME 2 

_Quelque part au Japon._

Un soleil de plomb écrasait la petite prairie. Pas un léger souffle de vent ne venait agiter les branches tortueuses des arbres aux alentours. Une torpeur fiévreuse semblait dominer en cet endroit où le vol ininterrompu de nombreux papillons et le chant criard des oiseaux semblait se perdre dans le silence infini qui émanait de la vallée. C'était un de ces temps où faire le moindre effort devient un combat acharné, et où la nature semblait ployer sous le poids d'une invisible pesanteur.

Soudain, un cri déchira d'un seul coup le voile de silence qui entourait l'endroit. C'était bien un cri, d'abord lointain, mais qui semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus. Puis une sorte de bruit sourd se fit entendre, comme un bruit de chute, au milieu des hautes-herbes, qui déclencha l'envol précipité d'une multitude de volatiles effrayés, avant que le silence ne s'empare à nouveau de ce lieu perdu.

Endolori par la longue chute qu'il venait de faire et encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de vivre quelques instants auparavant, Hiro se releva doucement, cherchant à tâtons de sa main droite sa paire de lunettes qu'il venait de perdre et sans laquelle il ne voyait pas grand chose. Il regarda lentement les alentours, cherchant désespérément où il avait bien pu atterrir. Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, afin d'être certain de ne rien manquer. Pourtant, ce qu'il voyait, ou plutôt ce qu'il ne voyait pas, ne lui disait rien de bon.

Il semblait être perdu au milieu de nulle part. Il se trouvait dans un superbe écrin de verdure, sur l'herbe d'une prairie d'un vert étincelant ; alors que quelques minutes auparavant, il se trouvait en plein milieu de New-York, projeté contre un mur par un tueur en série diabolique qu'il venait de poignarder à coup de sabre. Une question le tourmentait : Où avait-il pu bien pu se téléporter ? Pour le savoir, il décida d'effectuer quelques pas à travers la prairie qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Mais un étrange spectacle le stoppa brusquement.

En contrebas de l'endroit où il se trouvait avançaient quatre cavaliers bizarrement vêtus, chevauchant de fières montures et armés de sabres aiguisés. L'un d'eux brandissait une bannière dont l'effigie n'était pas sans lui rappeler quelque chose. Soudain, il s'arrêtèrent brusquement, comme stoppés par un signal invisible, puis levèrent les yeux d'un air digne. Hiro, intrigué et à la fois un peu effrayé, se retourna pour voir ce qui avait stoppé les chevaliers. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise !

Un individu, seul sur son superbe destrier et vêtu d'un costume tout aussi étrange que les quatre autres cavaliers, brandissait fièrement un splendide sabre, sur lequel était gravé le même symbole que celui qui apparaissait sur la bannière de l'autre chevalier. Hiro comprit subitement la situation, même si celle-ci était bien loin de le rassurer.

Il avait devant lui Takeo Kensei, le redoutable samouraï, dont les passionnantes histoires chevaleresques avait bercé sa tendre enfance, et qui était censé avoir vécu au XVIème siècle. Il s'était donc téléporté au Japon, dans le passé !

_Manathan. New-York. 23h16._

Dans son superbe bateau motorisé, un splendide yacht au pont boisé, Terence Stampford était le plus heureux des hommes. Depuis sa plus petite enfance déjà, il affectionnait particulièrement les sorties en mer qu'il faisait accompagné de son père, navigateur amateur. De plus, il aimait s'afficher avec son yacht flamboyant, qui faisait pâlir d'envie les autres marins. Aussi, ce soir-là, il avait organisé une petite virée en mer avec des amis de longue date. Il s'était fait une joie de pouvoir partager, le temps d'une soirée, sa passion en compagnie de ses invités. Pourtant, on ne put pas vraiment dire que cette ballade se déroula exactement comme il l'avait envisagé.

Alors que tout ce petit monde s'amusait sur une mouvementée partie de carte, un événement aussi inattendu que spectaculaire vint troubler leurs réflexions et changea définitivement le cours de leur soirée. Dans le ciel dégagé de cette belle nuit étoilée retentit brusquement une formidable explosion qui illumina presque immédiatement toute l'étendue de la baie et perturba la douce mélodie des flots chatouillant la coque blanche du bateau. Les quatre amis se regardèrent mutuellement, leurs regards étonnés trahissant leur surprise, puis s'empressèrent de sortir sur le pont pour voir ce qui se passait. Comme ils ne voyait plus rien, l'un d'eux demanda :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui a donc pu bien se passer ?

Sans doute une collision entre deux avions, répondit un autre.

C'est possible, mais on ne voit aucune trace de ceux-ci. Il aurait du déjà s'écraser, objecta Terence.

En effet, c'est étrange », acquiesça le premier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils s'interrogeaient toujours sur les possibles conséquences de cette soudaine explosion, il entendirent une sorte de bruit sourd, comme un plongeon, à quelques mètres du yacht. Terence s'empressa d'allumer la puissante lampe halogène qu'il avait disposé sur la proue de son navire. Il dirigea le halo de droite à gauche, ne distinguant rien d'abord, puis il aperçu, à une trentaine de mètre devant lui une masse informe rejetée par les flots tumultueux. Après avoir montré la scène à ses amis, il décidèrent de mettre le cap vers l'endroit en question. Une fois arrivés, il s'approchèrent et s'aperçurent, à leur grande stupeur, qu'il s'agissait d'un corps. Il se hâtèrent de le hisser à bord et, une fois que Terence ait amené une lampe électrique, découvrir l'horreur du spectacle.

La victime qu'ils avaient repêché semblait avoir été brûlée de toutes parts. Elle avait le visage complètement tuméfié et présentait d'odieuses croûtes noirâtres sur tout le corps. De toute évidence, celui-ci était mort, et sans doutes dans d'atroces souffrances. Un des amis, dégoûté par ce spectacle répugnant, se pencha par-dessus bord et vomi un jet de bile. Terence n'en menait pas large non plus. Non seulement le mort qu'il avait sous les yeux le répugnait profondément, mais aussi il commençait à envisager tous les ennuis que cette macabre découverte allait lui causer. Il allait devoir se justifier devant les policiers, qui ne manqueraient pas de s'interroger devant l'incongruité de la situation, mais ceux-ci allait sans doute mettre son bateau sans dessus-dessous, lui qui passait pourtant le plus clair de son temps à le ranger impeccablement. Pourtant, pendant qu'il se lamentait sur son propre sort, un bruit sembla surgir du corps inanimé. Terence, bravant sa répulsion, s'approcha lentement de la table où lui et ses amis l'avait rapidement déposé. Et il n'était pas encore au bout de ses surprises.

Sur le visage du mort, les croûtes semblaient s'effacer lentement, et laissaient progressivement place à une peau saine. Le corps commença tout à coup à s'animer, les mains d'abord, puis les bras. Un toussotement sortit de sa bouche, alors que les traits de son visage retrouvaient leur forme normale, laissant apparaître un beau visage juvénile. Brusquement, le haut de son corps se redressa et ses yeux d'un bleu vif s'ouvrirent, comme ci ce dernier venait de se réveiller d'un terrifiant cauchemar. Terence, après avoir appelé ses amis, était stupéfait au plus au point. Il était persuadé que la victime venait de se ressusciter : il paraissait à présent en bonne santé, alors que quelques secondes auparavant Terence aurait juré qu'il était mort. Le garçon laissa échapper un murmure inaudible, que Terence ne put saisir :

« Où est Nathan ?

Répète, mon gars, on n'a pas entendu ta question, demanda un des amis, ébahi.

Où est Nathan, s'écria-t-il de nouveau.

Eh, mon bonhomme, déclara Terence, doucement ! Après ce qui vient de t'arriver, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu te calme. D'abord, qui est-tu et qui cherches-tu ?

Je suis Peter Petrelli, et je voudrais savoir si vous avez vu Nathan, mon frère. Oh ! Pourvu qu'il ait réussi à se sauver !

Qui çà ? Nathan Petrelli, le nouveau président ?

Lui-même. Vous l'avez vu ? Où à t'il bien pu atterrir ? »

Soudain, une voix retentit derrière eux et s'écria :

Mais je suis là, Peter !

Terence et ses amis se retournèrent d'un coup et n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Dans le halo pâle de la lampe électrique apparaissait la silhouette massive de Nathan Petrelli. Celui-ci courut vers son frère et tous deux se serrèrent un long moment dans les bras, pendant lequel Terence crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. C'en était trop. D'abord une explosion mystérieuse trouble le cours de sa soirée, puis le repêchage d'un macchabée qui se ressuscite sous ses yeux, et enfin le président des USA surgit de nulle part sur son bateau pour aller embrasser la victime qu'il venait de sauver des flots. En plus, Nathan Petrell, lui adressant soudain la parole, lui demanda, le ton remplit de politesse et de courtoisie :

Monsieur, auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous ramener à terre, s'il vous plait ?

Terence, renonçant à réfléchir, s'exécuta promptement, sans dire un mot.

_Odessa. Texas._

Claire Benett, allongée sur son lit aux draps de couleur violette qui meublait principalement sa petite chambre, songeait silencieusement, plongée dans une sorte de léthargie profonde, les yeux humides. Elle n'était rentrée que depuis quelques heures de New-York, et pourtant elle regrettait déjà d'en être partie. Elle se sentait terriblement vide et inutile, ici, alors que là-bas tout lui rappelait son oncle Peter et son père biologique Nathan, qu'elle n'avait connu que peu de temps avant, et qu'elle ne risquait plus de revoir, tous deux ayant péri au cours de la terrible soirée. Elle était aussi très inquiète pour Parkman, l'ancien agent de police qui avait aidé son père adoptif, M. Benett, à se sauver des griffes de l'organisation Linderman, et qui s'était reçu quatre balles dans l'abdomen renvoyés par Sylar, le tueur en série aux pouvoirs immenses. Celui-ci se trouvait toujours entre la vie et la mort, et Claire, déjà trop affectée par tant de morts, ne voulait pas verser plus de larmes encore.

Mais la voix de son père l'appelant pour dîner la sortie de sa torpeur mélancolique. Même si elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à manger, elle descendit tout de même, car elle ne voulait pas peiner sa mère plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, elle qui avait tant souffert d'évènements qui la dépassaient largement. Mais à table, l'humeur n'était pas plus joyeuse que dans le cœur de l'adolescente. Une profonde tristesse mêlée d'inquiétude régnait au-dessus de la tablée qui ne prononça mot de tout le repas, avant qu'un inattendu coup de téléphone ne vienne faire sursauter tout le monde.

M. Benett, intrigué, décida d'aller décrocher, se précipitant vers le téléphone dont la sonnerie bruyante et monotone envahissait la pièce. Claire, tout aussi curieuse, suivit des yeux son père décrocher le combiné et répondre à son interlocuteur mystérieux. Et l'expression de stupeur qui étira tous les traits du visage de ce dernier ne lui échappa pas. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un tel appel. Elle essaya de saisir les quelques bribes de paroles qui parvenait à ses oreilles :

« Non, ce n'est pas possible… Ce n'est pas vous… Mais, comment avez-vous fait pour… C'est impossible… »

Claire commençait réellement à avoir peur. La tournure des évènements ne semblait présager rien de bon, elle qui croyait pourtant que cette série de malheurs étaient enfin terminée. Elle entendit tout à coup la voix de son père qui la priai de venir le voir. Elle accouru et l'interrogea du regard :

« Tiens, lui répondit-il, lui tendant le combiné, c'est pour toi.

Pour moi ?

Oui, dépêche-toi. »

Elle s'empressa de s'emparer du téléphone et dit simplement :

« Allô ?

Allô Claire, c'est bien toi ?

Oui, mais… Qui êtes-vous ?

Enfin, Claire, tu ne me reconnaît pas ? C'est ton père, Nathan !

Nathan ! Mais… »

Claire crut d'abord qu'elle allait défaillir. Puis elle éclata en sanglots, avant de reprendre rapidement la conversion, partagée entre joie et émotion :

Mais, comment ce miracle est-il possible ?

Oh ! C'est une longue histoire…

_Manhattan. Appartement de Mohinder Suresh._

Le professeur Suresh était heureux. Il avait réussi la transplantation sanguine avec Molly, et celle-ci voyait son état de santé s'améliorer de jours en jours. La petite fille retrouvait même son fabuleux pouvoir, celui-là même qui lui avait valu tant de problème et qui avait failli lui causer la mort à deux reprises. Mais Mohinder n'était pas pour autant tout à fait rassuré. Il savait que Sylar avait réussi à survivre au coup de sabre du jeune japonais qui l'avait poignardé, et qu'il avait même réussi à profité de la confusion pour s'échapper dans une bouche d'égouts. Les recherches entamées par la police n'avait évidemment rien données, ce qui ne l'avait pas étonné outre mesure car il savait le tueur en série trop intelligent pour se laisser berner si facilement. Il restait donc une menace, non seulement pour sa petite protégée, mais aussi pour toutes las autres personnes qui possédaient un don susceptible de l'intéresser.

Alors qu'il était occupé à parler à la petite fillette, la sonnerie bruyante du téléphone du salon où il se trouvait retentie subitement, le faisant même sursauter. Il se rendit devant son bureau et décrocha le combiné qu'il porta à son oreille presque immédiatement, s'inquiétant rapidement de l'identité de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci lui répondit :

« Oui, bonjour, Mohinder, c'est Nathan.

Pardon ?

Enfin, Mohinder, c'est Nathan Petrelli !

Mohinder n'en revenait pas. Il l'avait pourtant vu s'envoler avec son frère dans les airs avant que celui-ci n'explose dans le ciel, provoquant un gigantesque gerbe de flammes dans le ciel étoilé. Et ce dernier l'appelle quelques jours plus tard, sur son téléphone, comme si de rien n'était. C'était tout bonnement incroyable pour l'esprit rationnel du scientifique. Aussitôt, il s'empressa de lui demander :

« Nathan, mais c'est incroyable ! Comment à tu fais pour t'en sortir vivant ! Je t'ai pourtant vu t'envoler avec Peter avant qu'il explose !

Bah, ce serait trop long à raconter, et puis surtout je dois te dire quelques chose de très important, et même essentiel.

Mais, bien sûr, vas-y.

Non, je ne peux pas te dire de telle choses par téléphone. Aussi, j'aimerais savoir si tu pouvais te rendre à la Maison Blanche Lundi prochain, à 14 heures, dans mon bureau.

Bien, cela doit pouvoir ce faire, mais…

Bien, je prend note. Ah, au fait, il y aura aussi le plus grand nombre de personne douées que j'arriverais à joindre.

D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que cette révélation vitale que tu t'obstine à ne pas révéler ? Est-ce si important ?

Très ! A lundi prochain !

Mais… »

Trop tard, il avait coupé la communication.

Fin du premier chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

_Re-bonjour, chers lecteurs ! Si vous avez aimé le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction, voici le second qui, j'espère, vous plaira autant que le premier. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews car c'est ma première fanfic et qu'il faut que je m'améliore. Au passage, j'en profite pour remercier fan2haru et bestline29 pour leur avis et leur soutien indispensables ; et vous encourage à aller lire leurs fanfictions qui sont excellentes. Enfin, bref, voilà la suite._

_23h58. Privet Drive. __Banlieue de Londres. Angleterre._

De nombreuses étoiles brillantes et étincelantes parsemaient le ciel complètement dégagé de cette belle nuit d'été. Après une journée aux températures caniculaires qui avait épuisé les habitants de la paisible banlieue londonienne, ceux-ci profitaient de la fraîcheur, toute relative cependant, de la soirée pour sombrer, les uns après les autres, dans les bras accueillant de Morphée. Même la maison de Mrs Figg, une vielle dame folle de ses chats, restant souvent éclairée tard dans la nuit ( elle était insomniaque ) s'était éteinte. Pourtant, sous le halo pâle d'un vieux lampadaire, se distinguait une silhouette élancée, dont l'ombre déformée s'étirant effraya les quelques chats errants qui étaient occupés à dévorer les poubelles de la rue.

Un jeune homme s'avançait lentement, tenant fermement à la main un vieux morceau de bois d'où jaillissait une puissante lueur qui éclairait le trottoir sur lequel il se trouvait. Vêtu d'un vieux jean rapiécé et d'un pull-over en laine bleue trop grand pour lui, il traînait une énorme valise de cuir noir à roulettes qui faisait un boucan infernal et tenait de l'autre main une cage munie d'un perchoir d'où hululait bruyamment une splendide chouette laponne au plumage d'un blanc immaculé. A son front se distinguait une profonde cicatrice en forme d'éclair, qu'il tenta vainement à plusieurs reprises de dissimuler sous une mèche rebelle de sa sombre chevelure coiffée en bataille. Il marchait d'un pas plutôt lent, l'air décidé cependant.

Les 12 coups de minuit retentissaient au clocher de l'église de Westhampton. A présent, Harry Potter avait 17 ans et était donc, aux yeux de la loi des sorciers, majeur. Si cela signifiait pour lui un grand nombre d'ennuis, car il ne bénéficiait plus de la protection magique de la maison des Dursley, son oncle et sa tante qui l'avait recueilli après la mort de ses parents, et que Voldemort était plus puissant et déterminé que jamais à l'éliminer ; il était cependant soulagé de pouvoir aller rejoindre ses amis, Ron et Hermione, et d'aller combattre le meurtrier de ses parents auprès de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Harry avait reçu quelques jours auparavant une lettre de Mr Weasley, le père de Ron, qui lui indiquait que des membres de l'Ordre viendrait le chercher pendant la nuit du 31 juillet, et que deux Aurors viendrait le lendemain matin chercher les Dursley pour les emmener dans un lieu sécurisé, afin de les protéger d'un Lord Voldemort sur les trace de leur neveu. Aussi, cette nuit-là, Harry avait fait ses bagages, pris sa chouette et était sortit sur le perron du 4, Privet Drive, à l'heure indiquée. Cependant, personne n'était encore venu. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'Harry guettait impatiemment l'arrivé de visages familiers, mais, ne voyant toujours rien, il commença à craindre sérieusement qu'il ne fut arrivé quelque chose de fâcheux dans le monde des sorciers. Un peu effrayé par cette sombre perspective, il décida de marcher un peu, autant pour se déstresser que pour s'assurer qu'aucun Mangemort ne le guettait. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit sourd mais distinct, semblable à celui d'une lourde chute, retentir dans le parc de jeux, situé à quelques pas de lui.

_00h08. Privet Drive. __Banlieue de Londres. Angleterre._

Fortement intrigué, il décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. La nuit étant très calme, il paraissait impossible que le bruit eusse put être provoqué par le vent ou quelque chose du même ordre. De plus, il était maintenant persuadé que la source du bruit n'avait put être provoqué que par une lourde chute, comme celui d'un transplanage raté. Sur ses gardes, il sortit donc sa baguette magique et la brandit droit devant lui pendant qu'il se dirigeait lentement vers le parc. Mais en jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière le muret qui le cachait, ses craintes s'estompèrent d'un coup.

En effet, le mystérieux bruit semblait avoir été provoqué par un jeune homme aux traits fortement asiatiques qui semblait complètement perdu. Harry, rassuré, rangea sa baguette pour aller le voir. L'inconnu n'était vraisemblablement pas un Mangemort, ni même un sorcier car il ne possédait pas de baguette magique. Harry s'avança donc et l'interpella :

Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure tardive ?

L'individu, surpris, sursauta comme si Harry venait de le surprendre à faire une action interdite. Puis, il recula d'un pas et déclara :

« Oh, pardon, je ne vous avait pas vu ! Où suis-je ?

Eh bien, tu devrais le savoir, non ? T'es pas arrivé ici en trans… euh, par hasard ?

En fait, si je vous disiez comment je suis arrivé ici, je suis certain que vous ne me croiriez pas.

Dis toujours, insista Harry.

Eh bien, en réalité, j'ai, comment pourrais-t-on dire… une sorte de don qui me permet de me téléporter d'un endroit à l'autre du globe rien qu'en y pensant. Seulement, je n'arrive pas encore tout à fait à contrôler ce pouvoir. C'est d'ailleurs en tentant d'échapper à un redoutable meurtrier qui en veux à toutes les personnes possédant un pouvoir semblable au mien, que je suis arrivé ici. Mais vous avez dû entendre parler de l'explosion mystérieuse qui a déchiré le ciel de New-York il y a quelques jours, non ? »

Le silence envahi un moment l'espace qui les séparait. L'inconnu avait dit cela d'une seule traite, sans même prendre le soin de reprendre sa respiration. Harry commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas affaire à un jeune quelque peu éméché. Cependant, il avait cité l'accident de New-York, la fameuse explosion d'origine inconnue qui avait eu lieu le soir même, et que Harry avait attribué à Voldemort de façon quasi-certaine. De plus, le jeune sorcier savait par expérience qu'il était beaucoup plus difficile de mentir sous l'effet du stress, et l'individu, pourtant très agité, semblait sincère dans ses propos. Il décida donc d'en savoir plus :

« Alors comme cela, tu peut te… téléporter sans bague… euh, en y pensant ? Intéressant. J'aimerai bien que tu me fasse une démonstration de tes talents.

J'étais sûr que vous me diriez cela. Vous n'avez qu'à me regarder. »

L'instant d'après, le jeune japonais plia ses genoux, crispa les traits de son visage, comme s'il poussait quelque chose d'incroyablement lourd, et se volatilisa soudain, sous les yeux d'un Harry abasourdit, avant de réapparaître à quelques pas de l'endroit où il venait de disparaître auparavant. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il courut alors vers lui, et lui demanda :

« Tu dois être un sorcier, pour être capable de faire ce que tu viens de faire.

Un quoi… Oh, non ! Non, pas du tout ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a pas de truc, je peux faire cela rien qu'en y pensant, comme par magie.

Ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas un sorcier ! Seuls les sorciers sont capables de transplaner.

De quoi ?

De transplaner. C'est se déplacer mentalement d'un endroit à un autre. Comme tu es capable de le faire.

Ah, il y a donc d'autres gens qui possèdent le même pouvoir que moi !

Tu n'es donc vraiment pas un sorcier ? C'est incroyable. Et tu m'as dit qu'il y avait d'autres gens comme toi, avec un pouvoir étrange. Quel sont-il ?

Oh, ils sont très variés. Je connais une fille capable de se régénérer après avoir subi une blessure, un autre qui absorbe tous les pouvoirs des gens comme lui rien qu'en les cotoyant… Ah, à propos, il se trouve que le nouveau président des Etats-Unis, que tu doit connaître, en possède un, lui aussi.

Quoi ? Nathan Petrelli possède un pouvoir comme le tien ?

Oui ! Il est capable de voler ! »

Harry n'en revenait pas. Pour lui, cette révélation était incroyable. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant qu'il existait des Moldus possédant de tels pouvoirs. Il n'avait cependant plus de raison de craindre que l'inconnu lui mente car il avait vu de ses propres yeux sa « téléportation » miraculeuse, et que l'individu en question lui paraissait de plus en plus sympathique. Mais il pensa soudain qu'il devrait avertir l'Ordre de l'existence de ces Moldus particuliers. Mais ceux-ci ne venant toujours pas, il décida d'abord de se présenter à son tour :

« Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

Hiro Nakamura. Et toi ?

Moi je m'appelle Harry Potter. »



_00h15. Privet Drive. __Banlieue de Londres. Angleterre._

A ces mots, Harry crût que son interlocuteur allait s'étouffer de stupéfaction. Harry, ne comprenant pas la surprise qu'il venait de causer au jeune japonais, s'enquit rapidement :

« Pourquoi ? M'aurait tu déjà vu quelque part ?

Non, mais vous parlez de sorciers et de tous plein de trucs bizarres et vous vous appelez comme le célèbre personnage du roman.

De quel roman parles-tu, demanda Harry, très intrigué par la tournure de la conversation.

Mais, de « Harry Potter » justement. C'est le roman le plus en vogue en ce moment car le septième et dernier tome de l'aventure devrait sortir d'ici un an. Ne me dit pas que tu n'en as pas entendu parler ! Mais si, tu sais, le jeune garçon qui combat un méchant Lord Machinchose avec ses deux amis !

Tu sais que ce que tu me raconte est très bizarre parce que… »

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer sa surprise car soudain surgirent dans l'obscurité une dizaine de Mangemorts chevauchant des balais volants, leurs longues capes noires volant dans l'agitation soudaine. Après avoir mis pied à terre, ils formèrent rapidement un cercle autour d'Harry et de Hiro et brandirent leurs baguettes. Harry tenta de rouler sur le côté et de stupéfixer les sorciers encagoulés, mais ceux-ci étaient bien trop nombreux et Harry dût se résoudre à jeter sa baguette au sol devant les yeux effrayés de Hiro. Celui-ci était partagé entre la peur que lui inspirait la mine revêche et les cagoules menaçantes de leurs agresseurs ; et l'effarement car il était convaincu que tout se passait comme dans les fameux livres d'Harry Potter qu'il avait déjà lu.

Pourtant, tout à coup, les Mangemorts s'écartèrent brusquement et laissèrent un passage à un homme, d'environ une trentaine d'années, la démarche assurée et l'air franc. Si Harry ne l'avait encore jamais vu, Hiro par contre, n'était pas près d'oublier son visage.

« Sylar, s'écria-t-il brusquement.

Oui, Hiro, c'est bien moi. Pas trop surpris de me revoir ?

Pourtant je t'ai tué avec mon sabre !

Eh bien, il faut croire que ça n'aura pas suffit. Je vais donc enfin pouvoir prendre ce don qui me manque cruellement. Mais patientons un peu. »

Le dénommé Sylar fit alors un courte pause avant de reprendre :

« Passons à toi, Harry. Tu te demande sans doute qui je suis et comment je te connais. Ne fait pas ces yeux effarés, tu vas le savoir tout de suite. »

D'un coup, le mystérieux personnage se retourna. Harry vit alors son corps s'allonger, sa taille s'amincir et ses cheveux disparaître. Son visage sembla s'allonger, mais surtout ces traits qui prirent une forme si caractéristique qu'Harry ne mit mis pas longtemps à reconnaître. Lord Voldemort venait de se métamorphoser devant ses yeux.

Fin du second chapitre


End file.
